


Of Shells and Tails

by boltblu91575



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe-centric, Alyapace, DJ-Wifi - Freeform, DJ-Wifi Love Square, F/M, Renapace - Freeform, Renino, giving this couple some love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575
Summary: Here is a collection of one-shots featuring Alya and Nino-and their own version of the Love Square!!!
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. My Hero!

**Author's Note:**

> _I have been amazed-I have gotten some love on my DJ-Wifi stories after posting them on AO3!!! And now, I’m going to create some shorts celebrating our favorite couple-Alya and Nino!!!_
> 
> _These stories will have them interacting in their own love square…and the first is some AlyaPace!!! The setup for this is that Alya is trying to find the identity of the superhero ‘Carapace’…so I’m taking some liberties with the canon…sue me…(please, not really…all I can give you is my Xbox One…)_
> 
> _ On to the story!!!_

_Story 1: My Hero!_

Alya Cesaire looked at the nearby clock, glad the day was nearing an end. It hadn’t been a great day for the ‘Ladyblogger’. First, her apartment had a small power outage, which resulted in her arriving at her workplace late. Then, one of her flash drives had been corrupted, meaning that the hundreds of documents she had created concerning the masked heroes of Paris was gone. She had a backup-but she kept that one at home. Then, the chief editor informed her of a new deadline-instead of the 4 days she usually had to crank out a new story, she was given only 2. Then, another coworker left early because she wasn’t feeling well. So, her work was passed to the other editors.  
  
Despite all of this, Alya still had made headway and turned the day around. Now, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to soak in a nice warm bath and fall asleep. So, she turned off her computer and headed out. As she hit the street and headed home, she was unaware she was being followed…

…until she was forcible grabbed and pulled into an alley. Before she could scream for help, a smelly, grimy hand covered her mouth. She was spun around-and she saw three thugs there. One of them said, “Well, well…a pretty little lady like you shouldn’t be out this late by herself…who knows what kind of trouble she could get herself into?” The trio laughed-and Alya tried to fight her way out, but the leader was too strong for her.

She saw the glint of a knife-and the knife worked its way up her shirt, cutting it open. She could hear the thugs saying, “Oh, yeah!” She had managed to get her mouth free and said, “No…please…I have money…”  
  
Meanwhile, Nino Lahiffe had been waiting near the building. He wanted to talk to Alya. He had something of a crush on her…for a long time. They went to the same school together…but they had drifted apart when he went to school for music, and she went to school for journalism. But a few weeks ago, he saw her in a café. It wasn’t hard to miss her-especially with her vibrant red hair. So, they talked and rekindled their friendship. But Nino wanted to move out of the ‘friend-zone’-they would go out when they had free time and hang out on occasion, but he felt their relationship would stay in its current state.

However, Nino had a secret. He had been given a special tool-one that could change him into a hero. And he would use this to protect the people of Paris. Because the power was resembling of a turtle-with the outre shell he could use as a shield- he called himself ‘Carapace’. And he'd been out protecting the citizens of Paris for many months.

He looked up and saw Alya coming out of the building. She had her head down, looking at something on her phone. He came up to her-until he saw the three thugs grab her and pull her into an alley. He could see the fear on her face when she was grabbed and how she valiantly fought. Nino felt an emotion rising-righteous anger surfaced. He reached into his pocket and put on a green, hexagonal-shaped pendant.  
  
Rather than the being that inhabited the trinket materialize physically, the being communicated telepathically. _Nino-what is your need?_  
  
Nino mentally replied, _I need your power, Wayzz…_ Nino then said, “Shell on!”  
  
Meanwhile, Alya was tearfully awaiting what was going to happen…she knew she couldn’t stop it…but she prayed that they would do what she thought they would do…and not kill her. The leader, the one with the knife, traced the blade over her bronzed skin and said, “Just relax, baby…we’ve got all night for our fun…”  
  
A voice from the end of the alley shouted out, “So, is this what you think is fun? Taking advantage of a woman?” All eyes turned-to see Carapace standing there. The leader said, “I ain’t scared of no turtle…hold her, boys, I’ll be back.” One of the other thugs held Alya while the leader brandished his knife. Carapace, meanwhile, had pulled his shield off his back. He swung the shield and hit the thug’s knife hand with the shield, then continued in a spin and connected with the shield against the thug’s face, knocking him out.  
  
The other two saw this, and said, “Screw this! You can have her!” They pushed Alya towards Carapace, who gently took her in his arms. They then ran off. Carapace said, “Creeps…” in a low tone. He then turned his attention to Alya, and said, “All you all right, ma’am?”  
  
Alya was overcome with emotion...hell, she was just on a rollercoaster of emotion-she went from fear to relief. She then embraced Carapace, who returned the embrace. _It’s everything I thought it would be…_  
  
When she could speak, Alya said, “Oh my God…you saved me…that could have been terrible…”  
  
Carapace replied, “No problem. I saw you in distress and rushed to help you…”  
  
Alya smiled, and said, “Well, how about a reward for my hero?” She leaned into him and kissed him-gently pressing her lips into his. After the kiss, Carapace said, “Well, then…how about an escort home?”  
  
Carapace escorted Alya to her place-where she gave him another kiss. As she went about preparing for the night, Carapace retreated to change back. He de-transformed, and he could recall what happened-especially her soft lips against his. He then heard his phone buzz, and saw it was Alya’s number. He answered, “Alya, what’s up?”  
  
After a few seconds, he replied., “Oh, wow. I’m glad you’re OK…sure, I don’t mind…I’ll be there soon.” As Nino disconnected the call, he wasn’t sure where his relationship with Alya would progress…but he knew that he’d do anything to protect her…because even if their relationship didn’t move past friendship, he knew he had something special by being her hero…if only for one night…  



	2. Rise of Rena Rouge

_Hey all!!! It’s time for a new installment of ‘Of Shells and Tails’, a set of stories that focus on Miraculous Ladybug’s ‘beta’ couple (even though they are one of the show’s only couple) Alya and Nino! And these stories are the Alya and Nino love square. _

_So, this story is a Rena Rouge and Nino story! And if you want to see what our favorite fox-girl and DJ get up to, read on!!!!_

The dull buzzing of an alarm clock roused Alya from her sleep. She worked long hours in the online department of a local newspaper. She’d be there early…she’d be there late…but the paper was a success due to her hard work putting out attention-grabbing headlines.

And now, all she wanted to do was to sleep in. But the news never slowed down. So, she drug herself out of bed, showered and had the first of many cups of coffee. She then made her way to the news center that she worked at.

By all measures, Alya could consider herself successful-a well-paying job, living in one of the nicest apartments in the city…but Alya knew there was one thing she was missing. It hit her when she came home-to a quiet, empty apartment. No one to share meals with…no one to snuggle up with when she watched her favorite movies…no one to make her feel better after a long, stressful day…

Alya quickly swept those thoughts from her mind. She was focused on her career…that was what mattered…especially when most guys didn’t view her as a ‘catch’. And as she looked over herself, she thought, _Who could blame them? I mean, I’m so plain looking…what guy would ever be interested in me?_

Unfortunately for Alya, she did have an admirer…one of the editors of the paper-a sleezeball named Carl-was always on the prowl for Alya. And she always turned him down. And this morning-waiting by her desk-was Carl. “Morning, Alya”, he said.  
  
Alya simply nodded, not wanting to be rude but also not wanting to be bothered. Carl couldn’t take the hint, and continued pressing by saying, “The day just got better when you showed up…”  
  
Alya coughed, and said, “Isn’t there anyone else you could bother?”  
  
Carl replied, “Maybe…but there not pretty as you.”  
  
Alya replied, “That might help you get into some other lady-blogger’s pants, but that won’t work with me. Now unless you ant the next words I say to be ‘sexual harassment’, I suggest you get lost.”  
  
Carl laughed, and as he sauntered off to flirt with a blonde, said back, “Your loss, sweetheart.”  
  
After another hard day, Alya returned to her apartment-and saw a small white box sitting in front of the door. She wasn’t expecting a package, but her interest was piqued. So, she took it inside…

...and when she opened it, she saw a very interesting item inside. It was a necklace with a jewel on it that was shaped like a fox’s tail. She marveled at the item’s beauty, then decided to try it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and noted how much it changed her appearance. But what happened in the next moments stunned her-she heard a voice…_Hello, mistress…  
  
_Alya looked around, wondering where the voice came from. The voice said, _You cannot see me…unless you choose to…I will appear to you…_There was a bright flash-and before Alya was a tiny fox!  
  
Alya yelped in surprise as the creature said, “Please, be at ease. My name is Trixx. I inhabit the jewel that you wear. And with it…you can experience something amazing.”  
  
Alya said, “Hi…Trixx. I must be imagining this…”  
  
Trixx replied, “You are not. To prove it, simply say, ‘Trixx, let’s pounce!’ and see the veracity of my words.”  
  
Alya said, “Alright, then. Trixx, let’s pounce!” With that, there was a bright flash-Trixx returned to the jewel and Alya’s body transformed-a orange-brown mask covered her face and a set of vulpine ears appeared on her head. Her body was covered by an orange-brown suit, and a massive tail appeared on the rear. When the light subsided, she looked at her appearance in the mirror. She gasped-she couldn’t believe what she saw!  
  
Trixx-now within the jewel-said _You have become a fox-powered heroine. You have enhanced strength, agility and the ability to create illusions with the magic flute. But you must use your abilities for the benefit of mankind.  
  
_Alya mentally replied, _I will, Trixx. Now let’s see what I can do!_ With that, Alya leapt out of her window and explored the city in her new persona. She soon returned home and said, “That was so much fun…”  
  
Trixx said, _Alya…I have enjoyed the evening…but you must return to normal. Simply say, ‘Trixx, de-transform’, and you will return to your regular form._  
  
Alya said, “Alright. Trixx, de-transform!” With another bright flash, Alya saw that she had been returned to her regular clothes. She also noted how late it was. Despite the excitement over the new change, she tried her hardest to fall asleep.

In the morning, she rushed to work. She turned on her feed-and she noted there were a lot of hits concerning the ‘fox-girl’ that appeared last night. So she created a blog around the ‘fox-girl’…with the knowledge that it was really her…

…and one night, Alya was preparing to transform. Trixx said, _Mistress, perhaps you should consider an alias…’Fox-Girl’ is what everyone calls you, right?  
  
_Alya replied, _True…but I’m thinking…Rena Rouge? It means ‘Red Fox’…_ Trixx replied, _I like it…now, let’s hit the city!!!_  
  
After her transformation, Rena hit the city. But tonight, she found herself pulled towards the nightlife. And more specifically, the clubs. And one club had a certain DJ…he called himself DJ-N1N0, and he provided incredible bass-bumping tunes all night. And Rena-hiding in the lights in the top of the club-was entranced. In fact, she was aroused…but DJ N1N0 was in his own world of music and lights. _He would never notice someone like me…I’m ordinary as Alya…and I’m just hiding as Rena…_  
  
And so, Rena would track DJ-N1N0 from club to club. And always, she’d watch from above. But one night…she watched DJ-N1N0 leave the club. And she saw three guys following behind him. She heard, “Alright, Lahiffe…you know what time it is.”  
  
The young man turned and said, “No. What time is it?” Rena then saw the three men pull the DJ into an alley. She heard more shouting, and she saw the DJ collapse to the ground. One of the goons picked the DJ up, and from high above, she saw a metallic glint. Her sense of protectiveness kicked in, and she leapt to the ground.  
  
She said, “Hey! Back up-NOW!!” The men turned to see their visitor. The leader said, “Hey, it’s that fox girl. Beat it…unless you wanna get skinned…after we finish our business with him…”  
  
Rena said, “What kind of business requires you to deal in an alley-with a knife?”  
  
The leader replied, “The kind that doesn’t involve you…” The DJ watched as his three assailants approached the ‘fox-girl’. He then saw as she quickly dispatched them. He then looked up as she approached him. She held her hand out, and he took it. She said, “All you alright, sir?”  
  
He replied, “I’m fine. Those goons have been trying to get me for weeks…claim that I owe them ‘performance bonuses’…but from what I hear, they’ve been shaking down a lot of the club DJ’s.”  
  
Rena said, “Well, I’m glad to have helped you out…”  
  
The DJ said, “It’s DJ-N1N0…but my friends call me Nino. I guess…you can too.”  
  
She said, “Pleasure to meet you, Nino. I am Rena Rouge…but you can just call me Rena.”  
  
Nino said, “Well, Rena…thanks for saving me.” Rena said, “Nino…I’ve been following you…and you might think this is strange…”  
  
Nino replied, “Well, I was saved by a ‘fox-girl’, so I’m not sure how this could get any stranger…”  
  
Rena didn’t reply. She simply leaned into Nino…and pressed her lips to his. Nino closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. They separated and Nino said, “Rena…will I ever see you again?”  
  
Rena turned to leave, and said, “Sure…just look in the lights above…Good night, Nino.”  
  
Rena then returned to her apartment, where she could still feel her heart racing. From inside the jewel, she heard, _Well, mistress…it seems like you made a new friend…_  
  
Rena de-transformed, and said, “Rena did. But who knows? Maybe Alya did, as well…” She headed to bed, where the visage of a DJ wearing a red cap and glasses flooded her dreams…

_Well, I hope you guys like this Renino!!! I wanted to do a little bit of writing from Alya’s perspective and a little different way of her receiving her Miraculous!!! And I think having Rena save Nino makes for a nice reversal, don’t you?_

_Anyway, read and comment!!!_


	3. Night Patrol Part 1

_It’s that time again…no, not time to prepare our taxes…but time for a new chapter of ‘Of Shells and Tails’, a collection of one-shots focused on Miraculous Ladybug couple Alya and Nino!!! The stories feature them meeting in their civilian personas or hero personas...or any combination thereof!!! And this time, it’s Rena Rouge and Carapace, having a rooftop meeting!!!_

_Anyway, it’s storytime!!! Quiet down in front!!!_

They were the first heroes chosen by Marinette Dupain-Cheng-the current Ladybug-to assist her and her partner, Chat Noir. So, Ladybug decided that they could keep their Miraculous-a daring decision, sure, but ever since she assumed the role of Miraculous Guardian, she felt that allowed those Chosen to keep their Miraculous was a better option that keeping them all at once. Additionally, it also meant that she didn’t need to search them out if she (or Chat Noir, additionally) needed help.

Those two heroes also just happened to be Marinette’s best friends-DJ Nino Lahiffe and his girlfriend, blogger Alya Cesaire. Nino used the powers of the Turtle Miraculous and called himself Carapace. Alya, meanwhile, had the Fox Miraculous and was known as Rena Rouge. In addition to fighting Hawk Moth and his numerous akumatized villains, the Miraculous heroes would often patrol the city. And here is where the story begins…

During the ‘Heroes Day’ incident, Alya and Nino discovered their heroic personas-due to Ladybug presenting them their Miraculous at the same time. But it turned out for the best-they were already dating in as civilians, so being heroes was something else they could bond over.  
  
Carapace arrived at their rooftop rendezvous first. After a couple of minutes, Rena landed a few feet away from Carapace. She said, “Evening, Turtle-Boy.”  
  
He replied, “Evening, Fox-Girl.” She came up to him, and asked, “Have you been waiting long?”  
  
Carapace replied, “Nope. Got here a few minutes ago.” She turned to look out over the city, and said, “I wonder if we’re gonna see any action tonight.”  
  
Carapace said, “Hmmm…it would be our luck if Hawk Moth decided to take the night off for terrorizing Paris.”

A scream caught the heroes’ attention. Rena said, “Well, so much for Hawk Moth talking the night off.”  
  
Carapace nodded, and said, “Ready?”  
  
Rena replied, “Born ready!” They then leapt towards where they thought the scream came from, ready for battle…

…about an hour later, Rena and Carapace returned to their rooftop. The battle was a bit underwhelming. It was, as they assessed before, an akuma attack. But after a ‘Ladybug-speech’, the akumatized victim surrendered and Ladybug purified the akuma.  
  
Rena said, “Well, that was…less that anticipated. Some guy upset his favorite team lost the big game…”  
  
Carapace replied, “Unfortunately, all Hawk Moth needs is someone who’s having a bad day…or someone upset his team lost…”  
  
Rena said, “Wow…do you think we’ll be fighting Hawk Moth and his akumas forever.”  
  
Carapace was quiet at this. He then said, “If that’s true…there’s no one else I’d want at my side that you, Rena Rouge.”  
  
She gave him a smile that melted his insides-no matter if she were Rena or Alya. She, in turn, replied, “And there’s no one I’d want to fight with me other than you.” They came together in an embrace-and with him being a few inches taller, he rested his forehead on hers. He then leaned in and they shared a kiss. She brought her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
She had pushed him into a wall and their kissing intensified. Carapace brought his hands under Rena’s thighs, and pulled them up. She wrapped her legs around Carapace, and the gentle kisses they had started with now evolved into a full make-out. They pulled apart…as a voice said, “Oh no, don’t stop on our account…”  
  
Rena and Carapace turned to see Ladybug and Chat Noir…and they were unaware they had the heroic duo as an audience for their make-out. Rena hopped off Carapace and they separated, faces reddening with embarrassment.  
  
Ladybug, with a smirk towards her partner, said, “I know it’s usually business before pleasure…”  
  
Chat Noir then said, “But you guys should get a room…”  
  
Rena-showing the same spunk that her human counterpart did-replied, “Well, it’s not our fault if we got our romantic issues solved before you did. Besides…it’s not like you don’t enjoy Chat kissing you silly.”  
  
Ladybug crossed her arms, and said, “That was a long time ago…and I do enjoy Chat kissing me silly…”  
  
Carapace then said, “Besides…you guys act like we’ve never came upon the two of you making out…”  
  
After a shout bout of laughter, Rena said, “So what’s up, girl? You usually don’t come looking for us after a mission.”  
  
Ladybug replied, “No, I don’t. But…I’m just concerned. Hawk Moth’s attacks seem to be few and far between…and what’s concerning it that we can never plan for anything he does. We always seem to be one step behind.”  
  
Rena said, “Don’t worry, girl. You’ve got this.”  
  
Ladybug nodded, and said, “Well, that’s all for tonight. Bug Out!” With that Ladybug and Chat Noir left their friends. Carapace said, “Well, the night is still young. What say we take a little nighttime tour of the city…followed by resuming what we started?”  
  
Rena said, “Sure. At least, we don’t have to worry about anybody interrupting us later. Because we’ve got the whole night, turtle-boy.”  
  
Carapace gave her a smile of confidence, and said, “I’m ready…fox-girl…”   
  
_And so, our heroes headed out for their night of fun…and here is where this chapter of their story ends!!!_

_I have to add this here-in the very beginning of my writing, I was a comments and reviewer whore-because that’s all I wanted to write for. I have evolved as a writer and person. If I don’t get a single comment or review or like or fave-it doesn’t matter. I write because I love to write!!!_  
  
Alright, rant over!!! Hope you enjoyed this story!!!


	4. Family Life

_Alright, everybody!!! I have a little break from my job, so I’m going to pump out some stories!!! So, I’m returning to the ‘Of Shells and Tails’ world, and this story is pure DJ-Wifi…which means the focus is on Nino and Alya!!! And this story involves their child-a girl named Marie-Anna Cesaire Lahiffe, but she prefers to be called ‘Ree-Anna’. There’s also Daisuke Tsurugi, the son of Luka and Kagami. And let’s not forget Emma and Louis, Mari and Adrien’s kids. And this story involves a moment that…_

_…you know what? Just read it and see…Last thing, the kids range in age from 10-7 years old…_

It was early afternoon, and Nino was enjoying the quiet with his wife, Alya. Their daughter was in school and not due home for a couple of hours. And Nino decided- he’d take advantage of the time. He turned to Alya-who, even after having a child-was still the same beautiful woman he fell in love with. No-to him, motherhood had made her _even more_ beautiful.  
  
He said, “Alya, babe…”  
  
She looked up from a book she was reading and replied, “Yeah, dear?”  
  
He said, “We have the house to ourselves…”  
  
She smiled-a lusty smile-and said, “So…you up for a little bonding?”  
  
He said, “Lead the way!” And they headed the master bedroom. And once there, they began removing their clothes and smothering each other with passionate kisses. However, there was one thing they were unaware of…

A few blocks away, a bus dropped off a little girl. She stood outside and waited for her friends. She was happy that school was over for the winter holiday, and they even got to go home early! And soon enough, she saw three bikes coming up the road. One of the other kids said, “Ree-Anna, why are we hanging out at your place?”  
  
Ree-Anna-who had her mother’s red hair and spunk, replied, “ Cause we already hang out at Emm’s place last week and your place the week before. Now it’s my turn.”  
  


Emm-or rather, Emma, said, “She has a point, Dai. I’m just happy for the break. And that also means Christmas!!!” Daisuke shrugged, and said, “Well, I brought my guitar so I can practice for the upcoming concert.”  
  
Louis said, “Emma…we going in?”  
  
Emma said, “Sure. Ree-Anna?”  
  
Ree-Anna said, “Alright, guys.” She opened the door and the group trooped inside. They walked through the house-and no one was there. Ree-Anna said, “Weird. Mom and Dad said they’d be home.”  
  
Daisuke asked, “So…you think they’re outside?” Rea-Anna said, “I can check.” She went to a window and peered through the curtains. The back yard was empty.  
  
Ree-Anna said, “No…no one’s back there, either.” They headed upstairs…and to the master bedroom door-which was slightly open. The group was talking about their holiday plans that the noise that was coming form the bedroom was drowned out.  
  
Ree-Anna lightly pushed the door and said, “Mom? Dad? I’m hooommm…my goodness!!!”  
  
The kids walked in on the primal scene…Emma, being the older of the two Agreste siblings, covered Louis’ eyes. Daisuke had a look of shock…and Ree-Anna had her head down and her eyes covered with a hand.  
  
A scream broke the tension-followed by Nino and Alya scrambling to cover themselves. Alya said, “Ree-Anna!!! What are you doing home?”  
  
Ree-Anna replied, “Well, other that the fact that I live here-school released early due to winter break?”  
  
Nino said, “Really? That’s news to me…”  
  
Ree-Anna said, “Dad…I mentioned it all week…”  
  
Alya said, “Well, could you at least go so we can get dressed?”  
  
Ree-Anna replied, “OK…gladly!!!” The kids left the room-and Alya and Nino got dressed. After putting on their clothes, Alya said, “Nino-we’ve got to say something to them!”  
  
Nino replied, “Like what? ‘Don’t mind what we were doing, kids’?”  
  
Alya said, “No! But we can explain it…I hope.”  
  
A few minutes later, Alya and Nino met the kids in the kitchen. Alya coughed, and said, “Kids…we know you happened to see something…”  
  
Nino then said, “It is just something adults who love each other do. And it’s nothing bad.”  
  
Daisuke replied, “Wow…you guys are really chill about this.”  
  
Nino said, “Of course. It was just an accident.”  
  
Emma said, “Hmm. Well, it was better than when my dad said that he and mom were having an intense wrestling match in the bed. But he never told us who won!”  
  
Ree-Anna said, “I think they both won…”  
  
Alya said, “Alright, guys. Why don’t we all forget about this…and you go and play?”  
  
The other kids headed off to play-and Alya said, “Next time, Nino-make sure that the door is closed, locked-and that our daughter doesn’t get home from school early!!!”

_Well, that brings an end to this little bit of humor!!! And I wanted to keep the naming of Alya and Nino’s kid along the same theme as her family, so I named her ‘Ree-Anna’-and you should see who’s she named after._

_I also have a sexy DJ-Wifi Christmas story that I’m going to upload as well, so be on the lookout for that!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> _And that’s the end!!! I was semi-inspired by art of these two, as well as the Alleyway Rescue from the 1st Spiderman Movie (the one with Tobey Maquire). Anyway, hope you like this first installment of ‘Of Shells and Tails’!!!_


End file.
